


One Night Stand

by Mjc



Category: Kaitou Kid - Fandom, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: F/M, Female Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan, Lots of drinking, and drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 06:56:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15165095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mjc/pseuds/Mjc
Summary: Both are sad with everything in their lives and both are drinking at a bar. One thing leads to another and you know the rest. But what happens the next morning when they both wake up ? ( Female Shinichi)





	One Night Stand

She had her body back for just over a year now and she had just finally got her life back and everything together. Her many years of being shrunken had taken the toll on her and she had taken a much-needed break for six months for the deaths and chaos from everything that she had been experiencing her entire life as Edowaga Christie she just wanted to take a break and she did.

It was six months of bliss and then it happened there was a mass murder and all the police in Beika were suspects because sadly the person that was killed was Inspector Megure and he was beloved by everyone. He was murdered and so were many other police but he was the one that everyone grieved for the most and this is what made Kudo Shinichi come out of her break and she was able to catch the murderer of course. But he was killed at the police station by one of the police officers while she was sitting her final exams and the killer was shot execution style in the head. She had the skills to do it of course but she was the only one with a motive that had a rock-solid alibi and no one would ever consider her to be a killer. So, she was the only one other police outside Beika that they could trust to help catch the killer and with some time she was able to find out who the killer was. But they were able to escape and she did not try that much to help catch them but today they were caught and it was all over and it did not make her happy that they were caught because in reality she did not want them to go to jail. But the truth had to be revealed so that everyone could trust the police again and it would be over.

So here she was in a Bar drinking her troubles away with the rest of the police drinking a toast for Megure and the rest of the police. And all secretly hoping that the court would go easy on Chiba for killing the murderer that they all hated and most of them wanted to kill themselves and maybe would have but they did not get the opportunity to.

* * *

" Is she old enough to drink ? " said the bartender.

" Of course, she is, I am a police officer I would never lie this girl is one of us and smarter than anyone at this table and she is an adult. And in my eyes, she is the most grown up here and that makes her old enough in my eyes of the law " said Sato.

"...? " said the bartender who was just confused.

" Another round " said Yummi already handing Shinichi a drink.

" I think I already have had enough and I am only eight-..." said Shinichi.

" Shhhh ...Sato will kill me if you get us all kicked out " said Takagi sweating.

" Ah fine then " said Shinichi taking the drink.

* * *

Talk about peer pressure but she was getting it for police officers and not from High School Students that she was supposed to make her do things like this but it was police officers instead that were supposed to uphold the law.

But with another drink later she could start to feel herself to relax and she was smiling for the first time in a long. She was starting to forget a lot of things that she did not want to like the blood and their faces just everything that she did not want to remember the things that gave her nightmares and thing she could not get out of her memory were now starting to fade. It just felt good and she took another drink and then she noticed someone sitting by himself and she could swear that she knew this person and she wanted a closer look so she walked over with the drink in her hand to get a closer look and when she did she was shocked to see who it was and that he was actually here.

* * *

He had a successful Heist so many in the past year that his score was perfect he was undefeated and he had successfully gotten over a hundred of them in a year alone it was just perfect. And two days ago, would have been the cherry on top his one hundredth score without being stopped in some form and he was successful in doing it. But sadly, it came with one consequence that he did not see coming because he was so busy and had not being paying attention. Aoko had found out the truth about being Kaitou _Kid_ that night and she had been waiting for him to return home that night in his room and he did not even notice her there. When he returned with his suit this fully intact and he played around with the diamond carelessly.

Aoko did not take it well and she had been on to him for a while and he did not even notice because he was too busy with his Heists and he had ignored her and every single thing in his life to see this. Lately his Heists had become so much fun that it had become an addict and a getaway and to ignore things that he did not want to feel, like the fact that Jii had sadly died of lung cancer because of his smoking.

But after his pleading and begging to hear him out before she told her father and turn him in she agreed to hear him out. And when he did tell her the truth she heard him out fully and she took it well and much better than he thought she would. She agreed to keep his secret and not tell a single soul the truth about him and not even tell her father but she did not want to be his friend anymore. She was hurt that he could trust her with the truth and that he only told her because he was forced to and she did not want to be his friend anymore because of it because she would have kept his secret if she knew from the start and she would have been there for him. And she might have even helped him but he what hurt her was that he could not trust her with the truth and that he felt like she could not handle it. The trust was broken and she could no longer look him in the eye and he could not do the same thing.

And that afternoon he had found out that she had packed her bags and moved to London to live with a family member and go to college there. But he really knew that she went there to get far away from him as possible so that she would never have to see him ever again. And she ignored his phone calls and texts making it pretty clear that she never even wanted to speak or communicate with him. And that he had made her run away, flee the country, her life and everything in it just to get away from him. Her keeping his secret made her have to get out of the country and this was just the icing on the cake of making him feel even more guilty and depressed and the wave of emotions that he had been trying to avoid had finally hit him crushing him.

* * *

And so here he was in a Bar drinking away his problems after he had another successfully Heist but he did not feel happy after it. And it was Jii`s bar it was his and now it was sold to someone else that had taken over it and he did like it. And they had kept it pretty much the same apart from the fact that it was now filled with police. And that the fact it had more drinking and customers and was now really a police bar and it used to be where he went to plan his Heists and get his gadgets. He laughed as he drunk his drink bitterly one after another he had lost count of how many he had drunk.

"  _KID_? " said a female voice.

He pulled his hat down to hide his face and he put his Poker Face on ready for whoever it was but he was not ready for who it was because he was gobsmacked who it was.

" Meitantei ? " he said shocked.

She sat on the stool right beside him.

She was hiccupping and smiling, she was drunk and she was adorable. But he was amazed that she was still able to tell that it was him and from across the room where she was with other police from Beika that were also drinking. And then he realized that he had little slip that he was  _Kaitou Kid_ and that he was more drunk than he realized.

* * *

" I mean...you are the famous High School Detective Kudo Shinichi, aren't you ? ...Aren't you too young to be in here and drinking ? " said Kaito.

" No! " said Shinichi.

" But...? " said Kaito.

" I am not longer in High School it is over so no " said Shinichi.

" Ok then " said Kaito.

" So,  _KID_ why is you here of all places and drinking ? Don't you have a Heist or something that you need to attend to..." said Shinichi as he leaned against the bar titling her head trying to see his face.

"  _KID_!? ...I am not  _KID_ " said Kaito panicking.

Dam he had drunk too much and he was not at his best self with his voice or Poker Face was crumbling and he was almost bluttering out the truth and saying far too much.

" Fine if what you say is true you won't mind if I check your pockets or just get one of my police friends that are just over there " said Shinichi pointing.

"...? " said Kaito.

She stood up and began to walk away.

* * *

He had drunk too much and there was no way that he could escape without a clear mind with Shin-Chan on his case and wait why was he calling her that ? And were her eyes always that blue ?

He grabbed her hand quickly without think and started to whisper to her as he stood.

" Fine you win Tantei-Kun it is me...but please don't turn me in tonight after all the Heist is over and the night has just begun " said Kaito.

" You still have it on you don't you! " said Shinichi sitting down.

He involuntarily gulped.

" Relax  _KID_ there is no way in hell that I am turning you in tonight of all nights especially when I am clearly drunk and so are you it just would not be fair and...what was I saying again ? " said Shinichi.

" You were telling me that were not turning me in because..." said Kaito taking another drink.

" Imagine the headlines  _Kaitou Kid_ caught drinking at a bar by drunk Detectives. It does not show any of us in a good light. Plus, Ran would kill me if she finds out I have been drinking and Sonoko would be mad that I did not invite her to have drinks with you " said Shinichi.

" Well yeah " said Kaito and he made a Blue Rose appear.

" A rose for the lovely lady " said Kaito.

* * *

She looked at the rose.

" You are not trying to flirt with me  _Kaitou Kid_ because that is so wrong and I am a Detective. Are you trying to make me arrest you or something ? " said Shinichi jokingly.

" God No, you might be attractive but you and me ...just no! " said Kaito.

" Eh! humph ...You think I am attractive ? " said Shinichi going red.

" Two more drinks one for me and one for the lady " said Kaito to the bartender.

He did not notice the girl next to him was going red and what he had just said to her.

" I better go...and maybe you have had enough " said Shinichi.

He pulled at her arm.

" Come on I have had one of those days were everything goes wrong and ...it is having really just been a bad year for me and you are the only one I can talk to since my Mum is out of town " said Kaito.

'His mum out of town ?'

'No one else! That means his assistant...oh NO' thought Shinichi.

He patted the seat beside him and smiled.

She sat down regrettably.

* * *

" Ok but just the one drink " said Shinichi.

" Oh, come on Kudo I know that you can handle more than that you are just tipsy and I am guessing that this is the first time that you have ever drunk so why not get drunk and make it interesting " said Kaito.

"Humph  _KID_ is you alright ? " said Shinichi.

" Kaito " said Kaito.

" What ? " said Shinichi confused.

" Just call me Kaito " said Kaito putting his hand out to shake hers.

" Ok Kaitou ? I will call you Kaito...for some strange reason " said Shinichi shaking his hand.

He could not help but smile.

" Cheers! " he said picking up a drink and handing one to her.

" Cheers! " she said clicking the glass to his.

He gulped his down quickly.

* * *

And she slowly drank hers.

" Tantei-Kun do you ever...just have fun and let your hair down " said Kaito pulling at her ponytail.

She just growled at him.

" Oh, come on you are always such a serious person and you need to have some fun some on let your hair down once in a while " said Kaito taking the bobble out of her hair.

" Hey! " said Shinichi.

" There see that is much better " said Kaito.

She huffed.

" Another drink for the both of us " said Kaito waving his hand.

" I think you have had more than enough " said Shinichi.

" So, tell me Kudo why are you drinking it just doesn't seem like your kind of thing since you are so uptight and such a serious person " said Kaito.

" Hey! You...I am not such a serious person and ...what is wrong with being so serious and I am not uptight just cautious " said Shinichi.

She took the drink without thinking and swallowed it whole.

" Two more " said Kaito.

* * *

" Then why so serious ? And cautious ? " said Kaito.

She took the other drink because if she was going to talk about it then she would definitely need a drink to talk about it.

" Well when you are force fed a poison and shrunk into a kid by an evil Organisation that tried to kill you well you tend to be a bit paranoid with every person that you meet thinking that they might find out your secret and well kill you and everyone you love to silence you. And have you met my parents someone in the family needs to be the reasonable one " said Shinichi.

" Tch...And I thought my life is complicated " said Kaito.

She raised her eyebrow.

" You missed my Heist Tantei-Kun again " said Kaito.

" Yeah I did...I was busy and I had thing that I needed to do...sorry ? It is not like you wanted me to attend, is it? " said Shinichi.

* * *

" Just leave the bottle " said Kaito handing over money.

Shinichi frowned.

" You missed over a hundred of them...and they were a flawlessly brilliant and boring so of course I missed you because you make it interesting...and why did you miss you many when I sent you so many invitations...and you just ignored me. It hurt Tantei-Kun you are my favourite critic and Detective " said Kaito pouring more drinks.

Her jaw dropped to his confession and he just poured a drink into her mouth making her cough while he took another drink. And he started to drink it.

" Sorry I didn't think that you even cared about me or what I even did and if I did then..." said Shinichi.

" Don't flatter yourself ...you are only competition and a friend at the most " said Kaito.

" Huh ?...what are you talking about ? " said Shinichi clueless.

* * *

" Hi there could I buy you a drink for the beautiful lady " said a young man.

" No thank you, I have had enough " said Shinichi.

" But a girl as pretty as you should not be a lone and without a drink " said the young man.

" What is that supposed to mean ? " said Shinichi.

" She is here with me...so can you stop flirting with my girlfriend already " said Kaito putting his arm around her.

She growled at him.

" Sorry I thought she was alone " said the young man as he stalked away.

She quickly removed his arm and elbowed him in the ribs.

" Is that what I get for a thank you and are you really that dense that you cannot even notice when a guy is flirting with you when he is right in front of you and gives you the most obvious pick up line...what wait where are you going and why are you following that guy ? He is not good enough for you and he is kind of shady...wait up for me at least! " said Kaito following Shinichi.

* * *

" Hi there " said Shinichi batting her eyelashes.

" Hi you again did you ditch that annoying boyfriend of yours and come for a much-needed upgrade ? " said the young man.

" Oh god hell no he is not my boyfriend " said Shinichi.

" Shin-Chan how could you say such a horrible thing " said Kaito.

She frowned at him.

" I am working right now so if would just leave me to do my work and then I suppose we can get back to our little chat. But could you just get Sato or Takagi for me ? Takagi would be great he is not drinking tonight " said Shinichi whispering to him.

" Ok then " he said saluting.

She sighed. " wrong hand and side " said Shinichi.

" So, would you like me to buy you a drink ? " said the young man.

" Yes " said Shinichi.

He quickly handed her a drink and smiled as she was about to drink it as it was at her lips. But he frowned when she put it back on the table.

" Hey you would not have...say put something into this drink by any chance, would you ? " said Shinichi.

" NO... no...no " said the young man.

" Then you won't mind if I or a friend of mine search your pockets for anything you know just in case "said Shinichi.

" Go ahead and I expect an apology and maybe a date after this...you know so you can make it up to me and I would expect a rather big apology " said the young man.

" Don't flatter yourself " said Shinichi as she saw Takagi coming with 'Kaito'.

And within ten minutes later the young man was arrested for spiking her drink and for attempted rape. The poor fool had no idea who he was hitting on and once he found out who she was he was confessing before the handcuffs were put on him and before he could be fully checked. And to say he was not very happy with what was happening to him was obvious in his anger and stupidity he let slip the other times that he did it and he was then taken down by Sato when he tried to attack Shinichi blaming her for what happened. And then he begged Takagi to take him out when he saw all the angry women in the bar staring at him. And he practically ran out bruised and bleeding into the police car happy to get away until he realized that he was caught and that was another criminal that Shinichi had caught that week.

* * *

" Shin-Chan even when you are just a night out you still manage to find another criminal that makes two criminals that you found and I am just glad I am not the one that you turned in " said Kaito.

" Stop with all the nicknames already and just try to stick to one name already " said Shinichi.

" Kudo we are going to have to go down to the police station and fill in some paper work and make a statement. It is better if you come down tomorrow when you are sober so it will make things look better and will be much better for the case " said Sato as she was holding a cup of coffee.

" Ok. I better head home soon then " said Shinichi.

" No stay with your friend here and have some fun, you have had not had it ...in some time and you might actually have some fun. So, Kudo just relax already " said Yummi who was clearly drunk.

Kaito was sitting back and pulling his hat even more to hide his face.

" Kudo. I better take Yummi home but if you need a lift call Takagi and I will make sure that he gives you a lift " said Sato.

Shinichi just nodded as she watched Sato drag a very drunk Yummi out of the bar and up the stairs as she laughed at nothing and she started to fall asleep in Sato`s arms.

" So Tantei-Kun I guess that just leaves me and you alone for another round of drinks to celebrate another arrest that you had made " said Kaito.

" I think you have had more than enough " said Shinichi and she stood up.

And then she was hit by a sudden wave of alcohol and she started to stumble and Kaito quickly caught her.

" And you said that I have had too much to drink " said Kaito smiling.

She smiled.

" I guess it just kicked in at the last minutes...I guess I need to have a word with Haibara about that. I am guessing it is a side effect or something...I don't really know this is the first time that I have actually drank alcohol and I guess it would be best if I actually tested it ...for safety reasons " said Shinichi laughing.

" Huh ? Are you sure ? " said Kaito.

" Come on how many times do you get to drink with an enemy and just have fun for the sake of and we can just say this never happened. Let's just be ...I don't know " said Shinichi.

" Cheers to I don't know! " said Kaito.

" Cheers! " said Shinichi.

* * *

And a couple of drinks later.

" You have really pretty eyes has anyone ever told you...You look much better without those horrible glasses and you are all grown up now how is that going for you ? " said Kaito.

She blushed and then smiled.

" Fine...just fine " said Shinichi.

" Hey you have got something on your face...I think it is a bit of chocolate or something...let me just get that for you " said Shinichi.

He immediately backed away.

" Relax I am not going to look at your face...and I already know what you look like since you have disguised as me so many times...your cross-dressing days as me I remember them perfectly " said Shinichi wiping his face with a napkin.

He was blushing as she got closer to his face and he decided to do something stupid and he leaned in and...

" OUCH you hit me...with your giant head! " said Shinichi clutching her head.

" Sorry! " he said rubbing her head.

" I don't feel so good " said Shinichi.

" I better get you home then " said Kaito pulling her up.

" Thank You ever such the gentleman " said Shinichi.

* * *

He put his arm around her and they both started to stumble and they both fell to the ground and they both laughed at each other.

" Ok so we both drank too much " said Shinichi.

" I don't think I can make it home alone and there is no way you can make it yourself " said Kaito.

" I better call Takagi then and then I can get a lift home...and you can get a taxi...he is not answering ...dammit! " said Shinichi.

" You look pale!...Look I have already called a taxi...I know that this is going to seem inappropriate but you can stay with me...and sleep on the couch or something...or I can and you can sleep on the bed and...I will sleep on the couch...and " said Kaito.

" Ok...I suppose " said Shinichi.

She walked and then stumbled falling into him. And then she accidentally crash landed into something that she did not expect to,  _Kaitou Kid`s_ lips and she kissed him making the kiss longer than she meant to. And then she realized what she was doing and then she broke up the kiss as her face was bright red.

" Sorry that was an accident! ...I shouldn't have done that ...and I am sorry ... I am drunk and so are you...can we just pretend that this didn't happen ? " said Shinichi.

" Ok " said Kaito touching his lips.

" Come on then Tantei-Kun better get you to bed " he said as he grabbed the bottle that he bought.

" Ha Kaitou _Kid_ is trying to get me into bed! " said Shinichi laughing.

He turned red. " You might not want to say something like that and so loud, come on Tantei you have had too much to drink and it is my fault. So, you are my responsibility for the night to take care of and I like get you some nice coffee for you to drink...and sober up " said Kaito.

He took another drink knowing it was going to be a long night and he had already regretted his actions as he held the drunk Detective in his arms that he accidentally got drunk. And the same one that accidentally kissed him and he kissed back but she was too drunk to even notice. And when he tried to kiss her before regrettably he was blaming the alcohol so much of it they had both drank and he was making so many bad decisions and saying way too much.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

She woke up with her head pulsing with the world`s worst head well one of them and she realized it was because of the all the alcohol she drank last night. And she realized that she did not even remember how she got home and barely anything that happened last night. She sat up and she started to remember everything that happened last night with a flood of memories and with the sun shining in her face. She was really regretting the alcohol and everything that happened and she made a vow never to drink again.

Rubbing the temple of her head and her eyes.

She just suddenly realized that she was not in her bedroom and that she was not in her own house but she was in another bed and that there was someone lying right beside her.

" NO! No way ...that I ...! " said Shinichi shocked as she got flashes of other memories.

And then she looked beside her to see a young teen boy lying beside her and he was wearing a white hat and was half handcuffed to the bed. His hair was a mess and his head was under the pillow so that she could not see his face but she could see his chest and his...he was completely naked. and the only thing he was wearing was the bed sheet that they both were sharing, the handcuffs that belonged to her and it made her blush. And the  _Kaitou Kid_ hat.

* * *

" I slept with  _Kaitou Kid_...NO! ...NO! " she said almost in denial.

He turned in the bed smiling he was smiling at her with his _Kaitou Kid_  while he was still asleep and almost hugged her but she backed away quickly falling out of the bed silently landing on the floor with the sheet.

And then she realized that she was too naked.

She touched her chest and she realized that she was wearing a fancy Diamond necklace that was massive and expensive. Making her realize that she was wearing stolen jewellery that  _Kaitou Kid,_ the boy lying right beside her had stolen and she was somewhat an accomplice to him stealing it.

She panicked and she began to pack her stuff up quietly as possible. As she tiptoed across the room that was filled with their clothes. She searched and searched for her clothes and she accidentally stood on some of his gadgets and set of a paint bomb that went all over the room but somehow did not hit her. And did not wake him up as she looked at him while he was still lying in the bed smiling now hugging a pillow and his face still hidden somehow. And then he moved with the sheet along with him making her blush as she covered her eyes and put the sheet over him again.

No matter how much she searched the room she could not find her shirt and bra making her only option to wake the thief up and ask him or just borrow something from him that she could stick on until she got home. She decided on the second option and picked the blue shirt that was lying on the floor it was almost the perfect size for her and she would be wearing her coat anyway.

She took the necklace and shamefully put it in her bag without thinking she was going to have to return it at some point so she might as well take it with her.

She took one more look back before she left the room closing the door behind her and sneaking down the stairs where she found her stairs at the door.

With her hand out the door and her bag at her side with her shoes in her hand she was debating whenever to stay or not. Giving it a second thought if she should talk to the thief or not of what happened, what they did last night and then she heard a sound coming from upstairs.

* * *

" Hello ? " said a male voice.

She panicked and opened the door closing it quietly behind her as she put her shoes on and walked quickly and tried to make it look natural as possible.

* * *

He woke up with his head pounding and that he was going to throwing up. He was about to run when he realized he was handcuffed he quickly undid them and then he stood up.

He was dizzy as he ran to the bathroom.

And when he returned to his room with a glass of water and pills he was taking them, he was shocked to see what he was looking at. And then he touched his head as he closed his eyes and he tried to remember what happened last night.

" My Heist...Bar...so much alcohol...there was a girl...we came back here...and we...oh shit!...we...I had a one-night stand. My mum is going to kill me for this " said Kaito.

He touched the side of bed it was still warm.

" Hello? " he said to see if she was still here somewhere in the house.

* * *

He was panicking now as he could see all of his  _Kaitou Kid_ stuff everywhere across his bedroom floor and that one of his paint gadgets was set off by accident. Making it obvious that the girl knew his secret that he was  _Kaitou Kid_ and he started to remember that he was speaking to someone last night and he was beginning to remember a lot of things they did last night as he looked at the bed. And he flushed and blushed of how much they did and just how good it was and he could not remember her face his mind was still too blurry to remember what she looked like. And then he got another memory and began to panic.

" Where...where...is the ...bloody necklace...don't tell me that she slept with me just to get it ... who the fuck is she...and where did she disappear to...or was she...where the hell is it and where is she...And where is my shirt...it is my only shirt that is not ruined...and I need it...is this her " said Kaito to himself as he panicked trying to find the necklace.

He stood frozen and red faced.

" Her bra...and her shirt...she left them behind...which means that she must...be ...wearing my shirt... meaning she got dressed when was asleep...she sneaked out on me when I was asleep " said Kaito.

He faced palmed himself.

" What am I going to do. How and what am I going to tell Nakamori what happened to the diamond necklace...Sorry I lost it to another thief because I got drunk after my Heist and had a one-night stand...And it is my own fault...what am I going to do ? When Hakuba finds out he will never let me live it down " said Kaito to himself.

He sniffed the shirt he liked the smell and it was a familiar smell.

" Oh God please don't tell me that I slept with Akako...because if I did then..." said Kaito regretfully and a little scared.

* * *

She was able to get home without anyone seeing her because it was still early and the sun was now just coming up which was making her head even worse. She opened the gate and closed it behind her as quiet as possible lowering her head and walking into her house and closed the door behind her. She was finally home and she was free to express her embarrassment and shame of sleeping with a thief of all people. That she got drunk with him and ended up sleeping with him and mainly for the fact that she sneaked out of his house in the morning. It just made her feel dirty and ashamed and like she would never live it down.

" KUDO! where the hell were you last night ? " said Haibara.

She banged her head against the door ashamed and wanting to escape. Cursing under her breath for the two of them two leave.

" Shinichi! You look tired are you alright ? What happened ? " said Agasa.

It took all her will power just to turn around and face the both of them.

" I am fine nothing to worry about Hakase...but I would like to have a private word with Haibara so if you could just leave us alone " said Shinichi smiling nervously.

"...? Ok Shinichi " said Agasa leaving as he looked confused.

* * *

She was now left with Haibara and she was now gulping and she was fully red.

" Kudo what the hell happened to you ? You look like you are just out of bed and pulled through a hedge or something " said Haibara.

" I had a few drinks last night because of... what happened I did not plan to drink I swear but they made me. And the drinks did not kick in much later and I got drunk in a flash it just hit me. I think it is consequence of the APTX 4869 and the cure...and " said Shinichi.

" I will what I can find out and I will need to do some blood tests and there is anything else that I need to know " said Haibara.

" Yes ..." said Shinichi biting her lip.

" What spit it out already " said Haibara.

Shinichi scratched her head nervously.

" I didn't...we use...I might be ... I need you to run some other tests " said Shinichi.

" Kudo just tell me already...it is not like had a ...! " said Haibara.

Haibara froze as she realized what Shinichi was trying to tell her.

" I will just go and get my testing equipment. Don't good anywhere and don't take a shower until I say you can ...just go and change you into something comfortable " said Haibara.

Haibara closed the door behind her without looking Shinichi in the eye.

Shinichi quickly ran up to her room hiding all the evidence of had happened and then she realized what the blue shirt she was wearing. And it made her turn bright red because she had been wearing a part of his disguise that she was slightly dressed as  _Kaitou Kid_ and she was wearing his shirt. And she immediately took it off and hid it in her closet along with the necklace where she would get it back later to return it but she had no idea what she was going to do with the shirt.

She quickly got dressed and then took one more look at the shirt.

* * *

_Knock Knock_

" Kudo I am back and I am here to exam you " said Haibara as he knocked on her bedroom door.

She stuffed the shirt back in the closet and turned red immediately. And then she opened the door to see Haibara standing there in silence the both of them and she let her in and they were still in silence as Haibara began her tests.

" So, you are not as perfect as everyone thought " said Haibara smugly.

Shinichi turned red.

" I never claimed to be perfect " said Shinichi.

"So?" said Haibara.

" What ? " said Shinichi.

" So, who was he the guy that you gave it up to. The guy that you actually slept with last night and it is clear you had a terrific time or was it just a one-night stand? " said Haibara.

"...! " said Shinichi she just went red and bowed her head in shame.

" You don't even know his name, this makes it even better. And more of your drama all in one night and you have been trying so hard to do it and you actually do something normal, something a normal person would do. Well done you have joined the club of stupid teens and their stupid mistakes. And don't worry you are not pregnant and there is nothing that you need to worry that you have caught. But I will need to do some more tests there is something wrong with your immune system with alcohol. So, it would be best if you do not go near the stuff in the meantime and you are far too young to be drinking anyway. Kudo I am so disappointed and surprised with you " said Haibara.

" We will never speak of this again ok! " said Shinichi.

"Kudo you have nothing on me that will not make me keep silent about this " said Haibara proudly.

" I didn't want to say this but he is dead and I am guessing very little people know and maybe you are the only one alive that knows. But I do know about you and  _Gin_ and your relationship with him, the one you do not want anyone to know about. Haibara I think you know what I am talking about " said Shinichi.

" Curses! Fine I won't speak of your one-night stand and you will not say anything about me. Do you understand " said Haibara threateningly.

" Crystal clear " said Shinichi.

* * *

But it just made her blush when she said it.

" Well get some sleep and take a shower " said Haibara.

" Right " said Shinichi nervously.

" And here are some pills that will help with your hangover " said Haibara.

She took them just nodding as her face was deadpanned.

She took the pills and her hangover was immediately gone.

She then for a quick sleep but she woke up within an hour and she remembered everything that happened last night clearly.

* * *

With her head no longer pounding and her inability to just and do nothing she got dressed and headed to the police station to hand in the diamond necklace while trying to think of some excuse in her mind that she could use to explain how she got it in the first place. Without anyone finding out the truth of how she got it and what she had done or she would never live it down ever. And she might even be arrested and her days of being a Detective would be over.

Never again was she going to drink, never ever, ever would she drink again.

" Oh, Kudo you look different. Did you change your hair or something, no that is not it but there is certainly something different about you " said Sato inspecting her and pulling at her ponytail?

She flushed.

" No, no change I am just the same " said Shinichi.

" Are you here to make your statement because we don't need it with a full confession and I guess you did not drink as much as I thought last night because you don't even have a hangover or anything. You just look fine and almost as if you are glowing " said Sato.

" No that is not why I am here. I found this necklace in my back this morning and I did my research it is the necklace that  _Kaitou Kid_ stole last night and I am here to return it, so here and I will be on my way " said Shinichi handing over the necklace.

" Wait! Sorry Kudo but you will have to give it to Inspector Nakamori and personally it is orders and he will not be happy with us unless it handed in by the person that found it " said Sato.

" But...! " said Shinichi trying to thinking of something.

" Takagi I need you to give Kudo a lift to Edoka. So, I will finish up here and then I will go back to our home and finally get some sleep " shouted Sato across the room.

Making all of the male officers in the room angry and very scary.

" Right!...Come on and sorry that I missed your call last night " he said pushing her out the door as he was currently being followed.

* * *

He had to play Detective and find out who the girl was last night, the girl that he was with and left his bed making it such an embarrassment but he did not need to confront whoever it was.

" Ruby ! " he said nervously.

" Ah Kaito is see that you are much happier " said Ruby.

He blushed.

" Did you have too much to drink last night ? " said Ruby.

He just nodded.

" There was a girl, who I was with last night and ...one thing led to another and we slept together and now the diamond necklace that I stole is missing. I think she took it and I have no idea where it is and who she was and now I am worried sick. What can you tell me about her, is there anything that you can tell me ? said Kaito.

" Last night was busy and I could not keep a proper eye on the two of you and I can hardly remember what she looks like but you did like her and you were the one that was buying the drinks and encouraging her to drink so I think you knew her and pretty well " said Kaito.

" Was she pretty and about my age ? " said Kaito

" Let me think... Yes, and a guy even hit on her trying to buy her a drink and you said that she was your girlfriend. The guy liked her a lot but he was arrested within ten minutes of talking with her because he tried to drug her drink and the police soon left after that " said Ruby.

" Did she have red hair by any chance ? " said Kaito.

" No, she didn't I would have definitely remembered that but she did have brown hair " said Ruby as she cleaned the glass.

He breathed in relieved that it wasn't Akako.

He sat down in despair if she had brown hair then there was million or even billions of girls that it could have been.

* * *

" Coffee ? " said Ruby.

He nodded as she handed him the coffee and he sipped it.

" Coffee ? ...Oh, please don't tell me that! " said Kaito.

" Oh, there is one thing I remember you called her Shin-Chan and something else Tantei or something like that I am not sure " said Ruby.

" Tantei-Kun? ! " he said.

" Yes, that is it " said Kaito.

" Shit ...shit ...shit ...I slept with Tantei-Kun and she slept with me ...Oh god please don't tell me this is happening...which means she knows ...and she has the ...I can't believe this is happening. I slept with Tantei-Kun I slept with Shin-Chan. I am going to go to jail...she is so going to hate me ...and kill me for this..." said Kaito panicking.

" So, she is a Detective do I need to be worried? " said Ruby calmly.

" Yes...because she is the best of the greatest of all Detectives and if she is mad then we are so going to jail " said Kaito.

" How about a name ? " said Ruby.

" Kudo Shinichi...please don't tell anyone. If anyone finds out I have no idea what will happen " said Kaito pleading.

* * *

The glass broke in her hand.

" Kudo Shinichi! Are you stupid or something? I was warned about her to be worried about, avoid her at all costs that is what Lupin told me when she actually got him caught and he only escaped because the FBI let him go to help her. I am talking about one of the best thief`s of all time and you are scared of her as well. All thief`s are and we are just happy that she has not much interest in catching us and you are telling me that you had a one-night stand with her and she disappeared with the thing you stole last night and you have no idea where she is or what she is doing. Or how she is even feeling Kuroba what the hell were you thinking about getting her drunk last night. You need to find her and fast to see how she is feeling, what she knows and what she is going to do for all our sake " said Ruby panicking.

" But if she has the diamond necklace then there is no doubt in my mind that she will return it and there is only a small chance that she will turn me in now that I think about it and I think my finger prints might be on it. And she has probably already turned it in already and I have no idea what she is going to do. What am I going to do ? " said Kaito.

" Jii warned me about this. Jii said that girl was trouble and that I should keep you away from her as far as possible. And when she is sitting right in front of me with you I don't even notice and I screwed up majorly. That girl is a trouble maker and I will either get you caught or killed and maybe both " said Ruby.

" Jii talked about Shin-Chan ? " said Kaito.

She raised her eyebrow surprised.

" Yeah and let's just say the words were not the best of light and we would be better off if Hakuba arrested us because you are so blinded by your emotions and your inability to see things straight with her and you just like to show off and impress her. And that you are basically like Hakuba obsessed anytime she is around and it is just best to stay far away from her as possible because she is not kind of person that you want to know because she nearly gave him a heart attack the one time they did meet " said Ruby.

" Hey Shin-Chan is a wonderful person and she is not like that bastard Hakuba. She is kind, warm and understanding. Sure, she is scary and catches basically every criminal that she has went after and has solved every case that she went after or went after her but she always did the right thing. She would never hurt anyone unless she had to and she is the most interesting person that I have ever met so of course I would be interested in her and so is everyone once they meet her. She is the only Detective that is a challenge and actually shows me the respect I deserve and is not after me twenty-four seven or obsessed with me and she does not go after me after the Heist is done or look for me in my civilian life. And another thing..." said Kaito but he was interrupted.

" Ha, so you do have feelings for her Jii was right boy was he right and by the sound of it you have been and are in love with her for a very long time " said Ruby.

His Poker Face was cracked and his face was deadpanned.

" YOU! Tricked me " said Kaito.

" You are welcome and just go and find her already make sure everything is just fine and maybe even confession if she does not arrest you " said Ruby.

" Confess ? " he laughed.

" What ? ...Say to her that I am actually in love with her...when I am clearly not ...I am not stop looking at me like that...Just because ...I Think about her and...we had sex...it was a one night stand...and ok maybe it was the best...better than Aoko...and she drives me mad...doesn't mean...I can't be...Oh come on she is a Detective and I am a thief...it would never work...I can't believe that I am in love with my Tantei-Kun, Kudo Shinichi, my Shin-Chan. I am being...I am completely and hopelessly in love with Kudo Shinichi and I did not even notice until now. she is so going to kill me " said Kaito to himself and Ruby.

" Just go and find her already and make sure that it was her before you actually say anything stupid and she kills you. And make sure that she does actually have the diamond necklace and that she is not going to turn you in. And make sure she does not know about me and who she has actually told " said Ruby.

He just nodded.

" And here some aspirins you look like you need them " said Ruby.

He took them and ran out as fast as he could.

* * *

She stood there red faced as Nakamori yelled and asked her questions that she did not want to answer to for more than an hour. It did not last this long when she was Edowaga Christie and he did not even shout at her then, she was wishing she was Christie right now. But all she said that she found it in her back and she had no idea how it got there. What was she going to say that she slept with him while wearing it and that she fled his house taking it with her and the only reason they slept together was because they were both drunk. And she was underage and it was the police encouraging her to drink and well she had drinks with the thief as well to try and cheer him up or to see what was wrong with at least. And one thing led to another and she woke up in his bed with kiss marks. And something that she did not want to admit but had to and only to herself that it was one of the best experiences and night of her life. And she was going to regret it for the rest of her life because she was drunk and she did not want to think about it anymore.

But after he was done he was just happy that he got it back and even more happier that she did not want to be involved in any of the Heists or take the credit for finding it.

* * *

" Oh, Kaito you are here. It is nice to see you again " said Nakamori.

Nakamori forgot all about Shinichi and she saw this as her golden opportunity to leave. But when she turned around to see who Nakamori was talking to. She flushed and she wanted a hole in the ground to swallow her whole and she was looking for an exit but she could barely move her feet.

" I decided to just drop by and see how you are but I can see that you are busy so I will just leave you " said Kaito as he looked at Shinichi.

" Yeah sorry Kaito I have to go but maybe you can talk to Kudo here while I am gone and maybe we can go for lunch later " said Nakamori.

" The three of us ? " said Kaito looking at Shinichi.

" Ok! I suppose. Kaito this is Kudo Shinichi and Kudo this is Kuroba Kaito my daughter`s best friend. But I have to go now " said Nakamori.

* * *

They both stood there in awkward silence.

She bit her lip nervously and looked at her feet and this confirmed it for him it was really her last night and she looked like she had regretted it and was ashamed of herself.

" Look! " he said nervously.

" I humph...I have to go now " said Shinichi leaving.

He caught up with her outside five blocks away surprised at how fast she could move in such a short time.

" Look we have to talk about last night Tantei-Kun. I know things did not turn out the way we expected and we had way too much to drink. But at least talk to me and look at me when you are doing it " said Kaito.

" I -I don't know what you are talking about " said a nervous Shinichi.

" I am talking about the fact that we slept together last night and you fled before I even woke up and you know who I am you know that I am  _Kaitou Kid_ and ..." said Kaito.

She was going red.

" Ok, ok it did happen. Are you happy now? " said Shinichi.

" Come on we can go somewhere more private to talk if you want to " said Kaito.

"...? " said Shinichi as she hesitated.

He just pulled her along and took her to the last place that she wanted to be his house.

* * *

" Why did you have to bring me back here of all places? " said Shinichi.

He locked the door behind him.

" Don't be like that Tantei-Kun, always so negative " said Kaito.

" Or should I just call you Shinichi we have gotten to know each other on such a personal and intimate level in such a short time and right here under this roof in my bed and ..." said Kaito nervously as he could not just stop rambling but it just sounded like he was boasting about sleeping with her.

" Fine you can call me Shinichi if you want and I will not tell anyone who you are if that is what you are worried about " said Shinichi.

" Look I know last night was a mistake for the both of us and we both walked away with something valuable ..." said Kaito.

" Valuable ? " said Shinichi mad.

" Is that what I am to you something that no thief ever got and you wanted it and no one else was able to get their hands on it so you just had to be the first. Is that why you wanted me to drink with and go home with you ? " said Shinichi.

" Oh ? ...Please don't tell me that you are, were a virgin and I was your first ? " said Kaito.

" Yes, and now I am regretting it more than ever now " said Shinichi.

* * *

" But I thought you and Hattori? " said Kaito.

Shinichi frowned.

" I was shrunk for a most of the time that I knew him and I do not see him like that and he does not see me like that. Just because it was not your first time doesn't mean all of have had sex with our best friend. Nakamori right ? " said Shinichi.

" Don't be like that Shinichi. Last night was not a plan of mine and I am sorry for my part in getting you drunk and asking you to come with me. And then kissing you in my room which led to us sleeping together. But it was not something that would want to forget about "said Kaito.

" Ok ? " said Shinichi.

" Please tell me why you left this morning instead of talking to me ? We used to talk all the time and we even talked last night but you don't even want to talk about something so important and one of the most important experiences in your life and it was with me " said Kaito.

" I sort of panicked and I just fled I didn't know what was going through my head and I was drunk I panicked. I was hoping that you would just forget and leave it like that. I know you don't see me like that and you made it clear last night and you were just upset about your assistant and your friend. I thought that you would not want to see me again and it would be better if we just forgot all about it " said Shinichi.

"...? " said Kaito.

" Now if you don't mind I would like to go now " said Shinichi.

He did something stupid and kissed her.

" I took your virginity and now you belong to me because Kudo Shinichi I..." said Kaito without thinking.

And she slapped him full force.

" I am not property. I am not a something for you to steal, I am a person and if you only slept with me because I am a Detective and it is something that very few thief`s have done and you wanted to be one of them then you disgust me and I want you to stay as far away from me as possible " said Shinichi sounding disgusted and started to cry.

* * *

He was shocked and he realized he had said the wrong thing.

" Shin-Chan I did not sleep with you because you are a Detective I slept with you because of the alcohol opened my eyes and my feelings for you. Shin-Chan at least tell me why you slept with me " said Kaito.

" I don't know ok, I just don't know. You were sad, I was sad and you made me happy and I have not been in a long time. I have not seen you in a long time and it just happened. It was the alcohol...I think I don't really know why are you making me tell you this ? " said Shinichi.

" Are you ashamed of me, is that it ? " said Kaito.

"...? " said Shinichi.

" I thought so and I can't blame you. Since you are a Detective and sleeping with a criminal someone like me is embarrassing and if anyone found out then. That would just be the end of your career and so much more.

" I woke up naked in your bed only wearing that necklace a stolen necklace by the way and I should have turned you in at that bar and I didn't. But instead I woke up with it around my neck and I had to hand it back to Nakamori and it turns out that you know if personally so of course I was ashamed and embarrassed when I handed it over with all that going through my memory. And I did not expect my first time to be when I was drunk and I wanted it to be when I was sober so it was special. Not that I am saying that it was not but when someone ask you about your first time what the hell am I going to say ? I am still shocked and still trying to grasp what happened and is clear that you are hiding something from me " said Shinichi.

" Ok! So, I may have forgotten who I slept with and the necklace was missing I panicked and when I found out it was you I panicked even more and maybe I don't want many people to know what happened and I only told the one person. Things are still a bit blurry but I am starting to remember now and it was just wonderful the best night I have had in a long time " said Kaito.

She frowned.

" I am not the only girl am I that this has happened with ? " said Shinichi.

"...? " said Kaito.

" I am not the first girl that you slept with and picked up in the bar I just happen to be the first that knew who you were and the only one that walked out with something you stole. Otherwise you would not have come looking for I am just a notch on your belt " said Shinichi.

She started to unlock the door but there was a piece missing and she would need the key for it and she saw Kaito with the key in his hand and smiling.

" Let me go already " said Shinichi.

" Shin-Chan " he whined.

" What do you want from me ? " said Shinichi.

He made a red rose appear and handed it to her.

" I know that you might think of me right now and that I have slept with over a hundred woman and you are thinking that I am a slut now. But you are the only one that I would like to go on a date with. So, Kudo Shinichi, Shin-Chan will you go on a date with me ? " said Kaito.

" Over a hundred women ?! " said Shinichi.

" Ok so made it sound a lot worse than it is " said Kaito.

" Over a hundred so you are saying that I am only the one that is worth it and the other girls are not " said Shinichi.

" Yes...I mean. You were the only one that I made love to and I love you and I did not realize that until today. Just tell me that you don't have feelings for me and I will leave you alone " said Kaito.

" I ...need some time to think " said Shinichi.

" Fair enough...oh and I found your bra and shirt, can you please return mine with your answer ? " said Kaito.

He unlocked the door for her and opened it.

She was now bright red when he had her a bag with her stuff in it.

" Goodbye Shin-Chan " said Kaito.

And he kissed her on the cheek and handed her the rose.

She walked out the door without looking him in the face.

* * *

" So how did it go ? " said Ruby.

" Well let's see. It turns out she was a virgin and I was her first and she was able to figure out what I have been doing after all my Heist with all the girls and she thinks she just a number of my list and I can't blame her because she would have been if she left with the necklace. I got her drunk well we both did and it was not the best way to start a relationship with someone. She is ashamed of me and she has not told anyone that she slept with me and I asked her out but at least she did not say not but did not say yes. And I insulted her saying to her sleeping with her was 'valuable' and so much worse " said Kaito.

Ruby slapped him without thinking.

" I know I deserved that " said Kaito.

" Did you at least try to comfort her ? " said Ruby.

" She is not that kind of person " said Kaito.

" Idiot just go to her and tell her the truth everything of why you are  _Kaitou Kid_ and about Jii and Aoko and maybe just maybe she will understand and she might just trust that you might be a decent guy " said Ruby.

" Fine then " said Kaito.

* * *

_Knock Knock_

He knocked on the door nervously but he was surprised when a small girl opened the door. He was pretty sure the girl was just like Shinichi. And that she was an evil scientist that he heard Shinichi call her so many times. And then he was shocked that she started to laugh at him.

" YOU of all!  _Kaitou Kid_ is the first person that she sleeps with. Of all people, I never thought it would be you and it is just too hilarious and by the way she is not pregnant something that she was worrying about might of happened right away when she slept with someone because of the cure and we all know you know. And if you get her drunk again I will kill you and if you hurt her and she is in her room I am guessing you want to talk to her " said Haibara.

He just nodded.

He walked up the stairs and he was starting to regret coming so soon that he should have at least waited a day.

" Shin-Chan " he said opening the door.

" Kuroba! " said Shinichi.

" I told you to call me Kaito " said Kaito.

" I didn't think that was you real name " said Shinichi.

" I know all about your 'little problem' I think it is only fair that I told you why I am  _Kaitou Kid_ so you can make your mind up for there " said Kaito.

" Well I have actually done some research already I just need you to fill in the blanks " said Shinichi.

" It has been less than five hours " said Kaito shocked.

" That is more than enough time ... So why don't you and explain yourself then " said Shinichi.

And he did.

" And people say that I need professional help! " said Shinichi.

" Well here is your shirt back " said Shinichi handing it over.

" So? " said Kaito.

She raised her eyebrow confused.

" I will you go on a date with me or not? " said Kaito.

She hesitated.

" I promise we can take things slow " said Kaito.

" Come then " said Shinichi.

" And you are not pregnant, are you? " said Kaito.

" Of course, not " said Shinichi.

" KUDO I NEED TO SPEAK TO THE BOTH OF YOU IMMEDIATELY " screamed Haibara.

" Fine then " said Shinichi.

" Kudo there is a chance that he might be pregnant " said Haibara.

" You said that I was not...Wait you said He? " said Shinichi shocked looking at Kaito.

" Eh? " said a fearful Kaito.

" I am just joking " said Haibara smugly.

They both frowned at her.


End file.
